meme_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongegar
Summary Spongegar (many known as Caveman Spongebob or Primitive Sponge) is a ironic meme, his known names are nicknames given to Spongebob Squarepants' prehistoric ancestors in the animated television series Spongebob Squarepants. Spongegar is a member of Ironic Memes, A still image of the character Primate Sponge wearing an angry expression has been used as a reaction image on the music board on 4chan and in a series of Black Twitter image macros. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-B to 6-A, goes up to likely 4-B, possibly Low 2-C Name: Spongegar, Caveman Spongebob, Primitive Sponge Age: Unknown (Is the ancestor of Spongebob, the meme was born a few months ago as of the page's creation.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Ironic Memes Classification: Ancestor Sponge, Caveman, Jebi Trainer, Pokemon Trainer, Member of Ironic Memes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sponge Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Underwater Breathing (Types 2), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Has a unicycle.), Disguise Mastery, Teleportation, Body Manipulation (As shown here.), Gravity Manipulation (As shown here.), Duplication (As shown here.), Reality Warping (Can make himself HD as well as the world around him.), Summoning (Usually Patgar which he look like Star Platinum.), Attack Reflection (With Comics Books.), Shapeshifting (Can turn himself into many forms as he choice, as seen here, here, and here.) and Absorption (Can take any characters into himself and adapt their characteristics.), Size Manipulation (Can shink to pocket size.), Immunity to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Level to Continent Level (Is a skilled Jedi Trainer, took the form of and traded blows with characters from JoJo, Overwatch, Naruto and TF2.), goes up to Likely Solar System Level (Can trade blows with as well as take the form of various Shounen Jump characters such as Cell and Goku.) possibly Universe+ Level (Stated when he get lighthead to start floatin thru space and time the universe.) Speed: MTFL+ (Can take the form of DBZ and JoJo characters. Flew to Mars in a short time frame. Should've been superior to Dat Boi.) with Nigh-Instantaneous reactions Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: At least City Class to Continent Class, goes up to likely Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least City Level to Continent Level (Took hits from the various characters listed above.), goes up to likely Solar System Level (For reasons stated above.), possibly Universe+ Level Stamina: Unknown, Likely pretty high Range: Extended melee range, higher with weapons Intelligence: Low (Should be very unintelligent, unable to recognize Team Rocket's disguises.) Weaknesses: Very Unintelligent. Others Standard Equipment: His loin cloth, a jellyfishing net, various disguises, a unicycle, wielded guns in some memes, likely wields the same weapons as the characters listed above, a phone, a lightsaber, and probably protects himself with comic books. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ironic Memes Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Gun Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Size Users